Standing Still
by sulpicia29
Summary: First you must be true to your own self, and then you can take on the rest of them. Liley oneshot.


_A/N: Okay so I was at work and on the local radio station they played Lee Ryan's new song 'I am who I am' and it inspired me to write this one shot. I don't know if it's any good though so I'll let whoever reads this be the judge of that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own HM or anything of Lee Ryan's - I mean, ew.  
_

**Standing Still**

_I am who I am, and you can't change me.  
I've done what I can, and I'll stand my ground.  
You're tying my hands if you rearrange me,  
And it all falls down…_

It was hot and the temperatures were soaring as they only could in the middle of a Malibu summer. Miley was glad for the beach that neighboured her family home, for with it came the expanse of water that eased coastal breezes across the burning land. The sand also attracted people, who came to bathe in the waves and surf the ocean spray. Sun-lovers exposed their bodies to the strong rays and she could almost track their process from pale to tanned, or red, throughout the hours in a day.

However, it was not the sunburnt tourists that lured Miley's attention to the beach that afternoon, nor was it the children building the epic sandcastle, or the elderly couple sat in their usual spot; it was the girl with the sun-kissed skin and the golden hair. Lilly Truscott, who was standing up to her waist in the chilling aqua-marine water, and revelling in the feel of the spray on her cheeks. Her lips were curved up into a beaming smile as she stood staring out at the horizon, and completely oblivious of Miley's eyes following her every move.

The door downstairs opened and a familiar boy called Miley's name, but she didn't answer him. She chose to remain at her post until the last second, when her eyes would be torn from the fascinating girl in the ocean. His footsteps thudded on the stairs and Miley found herself smiling as Lilly pushed her dripping hair away from her face, her body arching backward whilst she ran her fingers through the damp locks…

"Miley."

Oliver Oken was standing in the entrance to Miley's room and it was with a sigh that she turned to look at him. "Hello Oliver."

Miley's voice was flat and she appeared indifferent to his presence yet, should she have seen her reflection, she would have noticed a blaze of wary emotion firing up behind a defensive wall in her cobalt eyes.

"What are you up to?" Oliver asked casually, but his tone was tight with something akin to accusation. He already knew she had been watching Lilly.

Miley smiled politely, "Just taking in the rays as a break from reading."

Miley nodded to the deserted book lying on her bed. She had left it spread open and face down over an hour ago, at the exact moment when she knew Lilly would be arriving for a day's worth of surfing.

Oliver grunted, "Cool."

Miley rolled her eyes, allowing the first sign of her annoyance to slip through the net of apathy she had carefully woven for this very day. "How can I help you Oliver? You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Erm… Yeah." Oliver shifted his weight and leaned against the doorframe. Miley did not invite him to sit, but merely watched and waited to hear what he had to say. "It's about Lilly."

"Again?" Miley asked, and her tone was dry, with a hint of impatience.

"Yes." Oliver's jaw tensed, "I was wondering if you had talked to her." Miley raised an eyebrow and Oliver continued, "You know, about whether she would be interested in…"

"Of course." Miley interrupted, "If she would be interested in going out with you. And you wanted me to subtly bring up how great you are in conversation so I can find out if she would be intrigued in dating you."

"Yes." Oliver stood up straighter, "Have you asked her?"

Miley tilted her head to one side, "No."

Oliver sighed irritably, "You said you would before the end of the week and now it's Saturday."

"Hmm… It is, isn't it?"

"Don't do this, Miley." Oliver muttered, his voice was quieter but Miley knew that this was the precursor to an argument. She didn't mind, however, she had plenty of rage to burn.

"I guess I haven't found the right time to ask." Miley was unconcerned and casual in her tone, a special technique that she knew would annoy Oliver even more.

Oliver shook his head, "You spent last night with her. You had _so_ many opportunities to ask."

Miley glared back, "Not every conversation has to be about you Oliver."

"God Miley," Oliver's hands flew to his hair, which he pushed angrily back from his face, "I ask you to do one thing for me, and even that's too much."

"Oliver," Miley snapped, "you are being so demanding of me. It may seem like a simple question to you, but to me it's damn hard. I'd be opening a whole can of worms by asking Lilly what she thought of you."

"No, you wouldn't!" Oliver was fighting his corner, "I just need to know. God Miley, I like her a lot and have done for a while now. I can't imagine myself with any other girl when I know that she's there, single and so pretty and so… Lilly." Oliver's mouth quirked into a smile whilst he paused and drifted into a reflection of this point, "What's so hard about that?"

Miley looked away, seeking Lilly in the ocean, and she only spoke again when her eyes had recaptured the other girl, emerging from the sapphire depths and pushing forward in the water. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe you're not the only one who is attracted to Lilly?" Miley asked quietly.

Oliver sighed, "Miley." Oliver's voice was gentle now, as he turned to a new tactic of beseeching rather than forceful argument, "I know you've got your _crush_ on Lilly, and that's fine. But, you've kind of had your chance with her." Miley's brow creased into a frown, yet she didn't give Oliver her attention, so he progressed, "When you told her you were gay… Well, you had all the time in the world from there to tell her that you liked her. And you didn't."

"Oliver, Lilly doesn't seem to swing that way." Miley muttered and turned regretfully away from the figure in the water, "It would be pointless and a little bit soul-destroying on my behalf."

"Then won't you talk to her for me?"

Miley shook her head slowly as a smile grew and became fixed on her face. Her eyes had darkened considerably and Oliver prepared for a shouting match, yet Miley's voice was soft when she spoke. "Oliver, you can ask me to do many things for you. I don't mind if you want me to let you copy my homework. I wouldn't care if you laughed at me for one of Hannah's outfit choices, or if I fell flat on my face. But I've done everything now where Lilly's concerned. Two weeks ago I asked her if she liked any guys, and she said she didn't. I've watched her when she talks to you and when she hugs you, and I don't think it's there - the spark. I'm not going to go any further, you have to understand this. I've done what I can for you."

"But…" Oliver tried to interrupt and Miley held up her hand.

"Oliver, you are tying my hands. This isn't about just Lilly and you, really it's not. It's about me too." Miley sighed, "I have feelings for Lilly, Oliver, and that can't be changed. My heart isn't made out of the sand that you see out on the beach. You can't mould me into something I'm not. I will always have a soft spot for her and it's something that I'm going to defend rather than willingly provoke by trying to set her up with you. From now on, I'm out."

Oliver's eyes narrowed, but eventually his stance relaxed, "Fine. Well, may the best man win."

Miley's fists clenched, "This isn't a competition Oliver." Miley murmured through gritted teeth, "You can't treat Lilly as if she were some sort of _prize_." Oliver shrugged and Miley's frustration was triggered further, "How will you win her? By forcing the fact that you like her onto the poor girl? Do you really think that will work?"

Oliver shook his head, "No, I know that it wouldn't. But I do know that being attentive, and caring, and a great friend, will. Plus some gentle flirting and letting her see my more sensitive side…"

"You're ridiculous." Miley retorted.

"And you're a coward." Oliver chided, "You can't even tell her how you feel, because you're too embarrassed. It's stupid. And now it's my turn."

Miley's hurt eyes flickered to the blue dome of the sky, a little beyond the doorway to her balcony, "Just get out, Oliver. Leave me alone."

"Oh come on, Miley." Oliver appealed softly, "Please, don't be upset. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said that, it was a heat of the moment thing. I was annoyed."

Miley's eyes yielded as she looked up at him from beneath dark lashes, "You don't want to hurt me, do you? But, you would like me to change because that way you can stay the same, and end up with Lilly. You know that I'm really the only person standing in your way, because I care about her too."

Oliver shook his head, "If it came down to it, you know I wouldn't really go ahead and ask her out. Do you… Do you like her a lot Miley?"

Miley's eyes wandered back to the ocean, "What does it really matter when it can't even come to anything?" Miley was resigned, "Let's make a new arrangement Oliver. I'll stand back. Now, you have to step forward."

"What do you mean?"

Miley glanced at Oliver again and her lips curved into a small and, begrudgingly, amused smile, "Go for it. Ask her out. If you never try, you'll never know."

"…And you'll be okay with that?" Oliver asked tentatively.

"If it makes her happy, then it can't be that bad." Miley replied carefully, "She hasn't been with anyone in so long and maybe she does like you. I'm not going to be the one who stops Lilly from being happy. You could be the one that really brings that out of her."

Oliver's face lit up, though slowly, but Miley could see the bubble growing within him, "Thank you." Miley nodded towards him tersely, the smile on her lips was still fixed there, and it had grown cold. "I'm going to go down to the beach, for a milkshake. Do you wanna come with?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to stay here and read my book."

Oliver nodded and took a step backwards, edging his way out of her room, yet just before he had turned completely, he stopped, "Miley, you know, I do _really_ like her." Then Oliver was gone, his feet pattering quickly down the hallway, descending the stairs until he was out of the door, letting it click shut behind him.

Miley didn't seem to notice. Her eyes had found Lilly once more; she was just beginning to wade out of the ocean. Her sky-blue eyes were wonderfully alive as she pushed against the resistance of the waves as they attempted to sweep her back out into the deeper waters again.

It was then that Lilly looked up and caught Miley's eye. Her smile grew until her eyes crinkled and she waved emphatically at her best friend in the doorway to her balcony. Miley raised her hand in response, a feeble attempt at a greeting, but it was enough to appease the happy blonde on the beach below. Lilly started gesturing towards Miley and then back at the sea, her head bouncing on her shoulders in enthusiastic nods. Miley smiled but slowly shook her head as she backed away, returning into her bedroom once more.

"But, you don't _love_ her."

x-x-x

_6 days later…_

It had been like this all week and Miley didn't know when she was going to get better. She had never known her body to feel so heavy and so interminably weak for such a long period. The doctor had mused over symptoms akin to the flu, yet Miley's father wasn't so sure. All Miley knew was that lying in bed for five days with a fever and a constant background feeling of nausea was becoming her own personal hell.

She had slept for most of the time she had been bound to her bed. Keeping her eyes open was a chore because the light prickled her eyes and caused small white spots, which irritated her, to blur her vision. Her head was a constant thrum of changing thoughts, since she was so distracted by her illness that she was unable to concentrate on any one notion for more than a minute. Reading had gone out of the window when attempting to decipher words through the fuzz in front of her eyes had made her head spin. Leaving her room was negative, except to use the toilet to pass various fluids. She walked with a tremble to her step, on legs that were made out of jelly, and her throat was so dry that she couldn't communicate anything without feeling a grating pain every time her vocal chords were called into use.

"How are you doing today, bud?" Robbie Ray asked of his daughter, whilst he sat at her bedside offering her another glass of water.

Miley was propped up on some cushions and drank gratefully from the glass. She only took a few sips at a time, but it was enough to keep her body from dehydrating. "I still don't feel too good dad." Miley admitted, yet this was a lie – she felt awful.

"You don't look great either." Robbie Ray's eyes were wary as he cast them over his daughter for the fourth time that morning, "Can I get you anything to eat?"

Miley shook her head, "I don't know if I can stomach anything now, maybe this afternoon?"

"I'll get you some toast." Robbie Ray answered and patted her head.

Just as he stood to leave, however, Miley reached out and touched his wrist. Robbie Ray paused as he felt the cold skin rest against his own, "Daddy, can I talk to you before you go and try to make me some food?"

Robbie Ray eased himself back down at once, "You can talk to me about anything."

Miley nodded, "Why do _you_ think I'm sick? The doctor said flu, but I can tell you're not buying."

Robbie Ray sighed, "No, I definitely don't think it's the flu darlin'." Miley inclined her head and peered at her father, indicating that he should continue. Robbie Ray took another breath before answering carefully, "What you're going through right now, this sudden sickness, reminds me of something very similar that I've seen only once before in my life."

"What's that daddy?" Miley croaked.

Robbie Ray smiled sympathetically and held the hand of his only daughter. To see her in this state took him back to all of the times she had suffered from illness when she was his baby, a little child. Except, back then, there would be someone else sitting on the other side of Miley, holding onto her other hand.

"A long time ago, when I was only a young man in my twenties, I was in love with the most beautiful woman." Miley's eyes widened and Robbie Ray chuckled, "Your mother darlin', don't worry." When Miley had relaxed, he continued, "We fell for each other the moment our eyes met in that diner and we dated for many long months. Yet in all relationships, at some point, there's a rough patch set to try you, and it really tests your strength and whether you're determined to go through with it all. Ours happened when I was touring and I couldn't see your mother for a month. The poor girl couldn't handle it, she missed me so much. And, my God, did I miss her… She was at home though, helping your Mamaw Ruby back in Crowley whilst I made a name for myself." Robbie Ray's eyes had become glazed and he was staring at the wall opposite Miley's bed, but in his mind he saw visions of his wonderful past with Susan. "I swear Miley, in the whole time that I had with that incredible woman, I have never seen her so sick. She spent the last week of our separation bed-bound and the doctors couldn't place it. It was only when I swore upon my life that I would never leave her again, or allow her to let me leave, that she began to recover. Miley, your mother was so lovesick that her entire body shut down for a period."

Miley glanced down and her eyes traced the patterns on her bedcovers, "Mumma was lovesick for you?"

"Yeah, the poor girl was. Apparently it's a family trait. Your Mamaw Ruby went through it when your Grandaddy was called away for service duties one year. Of course, once Susan recognised the illness for what it was, she perked up the next day. She never got that way again, because she knew what it was about and besides, we barely let a day go by when we didn't see each other."

"…But, you think this is what I am. You think that I'm lovesick?" Miley asked slowly and Robbie Ray looked upon his daughter solemnly.

"I know you're hurting because of what Oliver is doing. Miley, I realised the very second that you came out to me that you were crazy about Lilly Truscott. You'd have to be blind not to see that. Well, actually, a blind man would know. He'd hear it in your voice every time you speak about her. Sometimes I shut my eyes when you talk about how you spend an afternoon together or something like that, because it's more interesting. You become livelier and there's warmth to your voice that trickles through the conversation like honey pouring off a spoon."

Miley's lips curled upwards with the effort of a smile, "I never realised I was that obvious."

"No darlin', you just didn't think your daddy had eyes or ears for such topics. But, dads know Miles, and you're gonna just have to get used to that fact."

"I love you daddy."

Robbie Ray smiled, "I love you too Miles." Robbie Ray lifted his hand away from Miley's to wrap his arm around her shoulder and pull her tightly into his chest, so that she could rest her head upon his shoulder, "So, what are you going to do? You're not thinking of giving up on me, are ya?"

Miley shook her head, "Don't be silly daddy. I know what I have to do now, I have to get better. I'm gonna have one last nap and, when I wake up, I'm gonna start rebuilding my life."

"And what about Lilly and Oliver?"

Miley frowned lightly as she thought over her father's question, "I'm not going to change. I don't think I ever can. I'm still going to stay the same with how I feel about Lilly." Miley drew away from her father, looking into his face with a lighter smile than she had worn in days, "This is who I am, and I'm going to stand my ground with this one. I don't care anymore. If they get together then, well, great for them. But, I don't think they will. I've got a lot of good things going for me – I've got Lilly in my life and I'm going to hold that to my heart every second of every day, no matter what happens to our relationship."

Robbie Ray smiled, recognising Miley's outburst of absolute truth in her emotions as a feverish confession, which she may regret later. He didn't mind though and kissed his daughter's forehead, "That's my girl."

Miley met his eyes suddenly; her own eyes were brighter than they had been since Oliver had left. She was clear in her mind at last, and the realisation she had made shone through her azure irises and her heart pulsed pink colour back to her pallid cheeks, "Six days ago I compromised who I was, and everything fell down around me. I'm ready to get back up now."

x-x-x

Miley was already in her pyjamas even though the sun was still hanging in the sky, shedding the yellow light over the ocean as the day began to draw closer to its end. She was more comfortable this way, wandering slowly around her bedroom and humming a soft tune to herself. Her legs were finally stable enough to have allowed her the mobility to venture down the stairs and eat a full meal, which she fulfilled at lunchtime. It was only a day and a half since her father had spoken to her, but she was nearly feeling completely herself again.

A quiet murmur of voices were thrumming up from the ground floor and Miley's steady humming transformed into an upbeat song, albeit from a slightly creaky voice, "Who said, who said I can't be superman? I say, I say that I know I can. Who said, who said, I won't be President?"

"I say, I say, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Miley froze in her movements across the room, on the way to tidy her closet.

"Shall I go on with the song?"

A smile crinkled up from the corners of Miley's mouth and she sighed, "Only if you know the words."

"I can be soft and sweet, or louder than the radio. I can be sophisticated, or totally go, totally go, out of control…" The other girl's giggle filled the space after she finished singing the line and Miley chuckled quietly too.

"Hello Lilly."

Miley turned at last and her eyes widened on sighting the other girl standing across from her in her bedroom. Lilly Truscott, Miley's own personal sun, was at her ease leaning against the doorframe.

"Your dad said you would be up here. He also said that it was likely you'd be conscious too." Lilly's eyes were twinkling but they turned serious as she glanced over Miley's apparently more slender frame and the purple shadows lurking beneath her eyes, "How are you?"

Miley swallowed, her throat was already getting drier, "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

Lilly nodded, "I heard you had it bad." Miley's expression turned to confusion and Lilly prompted her, "The flu, rumour has it that's what you were suffering with."

"Oh yeah, that's about right." Miley nodded, "It caught me suddenly on Sunday morning and I've been stuck in bed all week."

"And nowhere near a phone?" Lilly asked, although the question sounded more rhetorical and Miley winced.

"I've been pretty out of it."

Lilly's eyes brightened, "I know. Your dad said he's never seen anything quite like it. I know you weren't avoiding me Miley." Lilly added as a reassurance, "I was worried though." Lilly's tone was low and it took everything Miley possessed to keep her from stumbling into the other girl's arms.

"Well, there's no need for that. I'm nearly myself again." Miley confirmed and even managed a more familiar smile to which Lilly responded immediately with a friendly one of her own.

"I'm so glad. You're going to be back at school next week then?"

"Yeah, of course." Miley answered, "Why? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

Lilly laughed and shook her head, "No of course not. I've seriously missed having you around."

The blonde was still smiling and Miley felt her heart thudding harder as it tried to edge closer towards Lilly. It was almost painful in her chest after her period of weakness and Miley felt her legs tremble. "That's kind of you to say."

"It's the truth!" Lilly insisted, "I've been stuck with Oliver all week. He's been following me around with moon eyes permanently in his head. It's been awful."

Miley shook her head slowly, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Miley, don't act like you don't know what the doughnut was up to. I think you already do. The stupid boy was even trying to flirt with me." Miley couldn't help the small shudder that crept up on her and Lilly nodded adamantly, for of course she had seen, "I know, right? Eventually I forced him to just come out with it and…" Lilly's eyes darkened, yet her tone became instantly softer, "…he asked me out."

Miley felt all of her muscles preparing to support her. She was tensing up, starting from the Achilles tendons in each of her ankles and traveling up through her calves and thighs. Even her bottom cheeks clenched and her hands curled into small fists which shook, ever so minutely, and her jaw was set. "What did you say?" Miley manage to gasp out.

Lilly's body was the mirror opposite of Miley's, her shoulders rising and falling casually with one leg folded over the other as she stood and tilted her head from side to side whilst she regarded Miley, "I said no." When Miley's knees buckled, Lilly stepped forward, "Of course I said no."

Then Miley was falling forward into Lilly's safe arms and breathing in the sweet smell that could only be essence of Lilly, it was the fragrance which Miley had memorized so clearly in her mind. "Thank god." Miley whispered into Lilly's shoulder and Lilly laughed.

"Miley, you leave me on my own for one week at school and you expect everything to change?" Miley kept her face buried in Lilly's neck and felt the other girl shaking her head in defiance, "No way. I'm like a rock; I'm not moulded into something else quite so easily."

Then Lilly was easing Miley up and meeting the brunette's smile with her own. It was blinding seeing Lilly grin at her like that, as if she saw the whole world reflected in Miley's eyes and was daring Miley to look away in case Lilly really could see _everything._

Miley felt stability return to her legs and she was able to stand still, with Lilly's hands resting on her shoulders in case she should need supporting again. "I missed you Miley." Lilly admitted quietly, and the sincerity in her words was enough to make Miley's splintered heart cry for more from this girl, the girl who she revolved around in everything that she did.

It was then that Lilly did something most uncharacteristic, and it was something that almost caused Miley's heart to stop beating. She leaned in and rested one perfectly tantalising slow kiss into the corner of Miley's mouth.

Miley's lips parted as a small sigh was released from between parted lips and her eyes fluttered shut. Lilly drew slowly away and Miley dared to open her eyes again to see Lilly watching her closely, with a strange glimmer in her eyes.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Lilly asked in a low voice. The tone with which she presented the question was accusatory and Miley's eyes widened with realization; of course Lilly knew.

"I…" Miley's mouth sprang open at once to counter the allegation, to hide and shrink away from the heinous truth – the fact that she was hopelessly in love with her best female friend and had been hiding her feelings for so long, _too_ long.

"Miley."

Then Miley was still. She shook her head in defiance at herself; _I am who I am…_

"Yes."

Lilly was still watching her and it was terrifying. Her eyes were slowly crossing backwards and forwards over Miley's, the sky-blue irises burning brightly with something that looked like triumph. "I knew it."

Hot shame pricked into Miley's cheeks as they turned red with embarrassment and she looked away from Lilly's piercing gaze. She was beginning to feel nauseous again, but this illness was welcome now – anything to take her away from the idiocy she had contracted when she fell in love with someone so perfect that it had to be unrequited.

"Look at me." Lilly's strong fingertips had sunk into Miley's cheeks and were twisting her head around again to meet her eyes. Blue found blue and Miley could only stare dejectedly back into Lilly's confident sky-like orbs, "Miley," Lilly began slowly, "I want you to kiss me."

Miley's heart fluttered and her breath stammered out of her in one painful release, "W-what?"

Lilly stepped forward, annihilating distance between them one cruel inch at a time. "I want you to kiss me with all of the passion that you have been keeping from me since the moment when you first told me you liked girls."

Miley shook her head incredulously, _This could not be happening_.

"Miley," Lilly's voice quivered this time, "Kiss me, please…"

Miley's trembling hand reached up to push back some strands of Lilly's golden hair away from her cheek and, with a sigh that almost sounded like a sob; she leaned in to rest her lips against Lilly's.

This first movement was only intended to last for an instant, a mere second of weakness from Miley's part and then she would retreat. Yet within the space of this moment, Miley discovered that she would never be able to hold back the rush that danced forward from some very repressed place inside of her. Her lips parted at once as she pressed them even harder against Lilly's, forcefully willing the other girl to push back, almost to hurt her in return. Lilly's lips opened instead and her tongue flickered forward to brush against Miley's lips. Lilly's pink tongue slid across Miley's bottom lip before she was welcomed into the other girl's mouth and Miley's own tongue twisted against hers, so pleasurably.

Miley's hands moved from Lilly's cheeks and tangled themselves into the soft blonde locks, which smelled of sweet green apples. _Oliver was right,_ Miley thought to herself, _she is so… Lilly_.

Miley was pushing against Lilly now, so that the other girl was arching backwards, her body flush against Miley's as she bowed beneath the will of the brunette who had waited so long for this. Yet Lilly was not going to give in to Miley's force so compliantly. Her hands were running up and down Miley's back, rumpling up the material of Miley's shirt whilst her fingers tried to find soft skin to stroke. When Lilly did succeed in trailing her nails up Miley's back, a longing moan resounded from deep within Miley's throat and came out to vibrate against Lilly's swollen lips.

It was this noise which slowed the actions from both girls and Lilly was dragged resentfully upright again as Miley's lips calmed against Lilly's mouth. Miley drew away from Lilly by only a half inch and her breath came out in pants. Lilly was also reacting like this and her hands were still gripping Miley's shirt, digging into the clothing that covered the top half of Miley's body.

Miley's eyelashes fluttered as she blinked several times whilst she regarded the blood singing in her system, all of it crying out for more. Her heart was pounding in her chest, yet the fever in her cheeks and the weakness of her limbs served as a reminder that she was still not quite well.

Miley raised her head to look into Lilly's eyes, "I hope that was worth it." Miley said, and her voice was hoarse with exhaustion, for she had put everything into the kiss.

"Nothing has ever been more worth it." Miley's eyes widened from shock, and Lilly smiled, "Don't be so surprised, Miley. You're a great kisser."

Miley shook her head, "I don't understand. Why did you ask me to do that?"

Then Lilly was smiling so brightly that Miley could feel the warmth emanating from her, it was burning through her thin pyjamas and seeping into her veins via the pores of her skin. "I asked you to do that for two reasons. One, because I know you've wanted to kiss me for a very long time." Lilly admitted and when Miley's lips came together tightly and she chewed down on her bottom lip, Lilly continued, "And two, because _I've_ wanted to kiss _you_ for a very long time."

"This cannot be happening." Miley muttered.

"Well, it is happening Miley." Lilly countered, "And there's not a lot you can do about it." When Miley looked perplexed, Lilly took her hands and helped her to her bed, where she sat her down and then Lilly sat beside her. "Miley," Lilly said and then took a deep breath, "I remember the day when you told me you were attracted to girls, almost as if it were yesterday. I remember it so clearly because it was the day that I made a very important decision. That was the day when I chose not to tell you that I liked you."

"Why the hell would you decide to do that?" Miley asked, impatiently. Her cheeks were still stained pink and she was feeling dizzy.

Lilly frowned, "Sometimes people are faced with something that looks like the best thing ever, but they come to realise that acting on their first impulses may not be the wisest idea. I think this was one of my more mature moments, and also one of my most stupid – I realise that now."

"Explain."

Lilly's smile widened again for a moment, before it fell as she regarded Miley more seriously, "Don't worry, I will. Basically, you told me that you liked girls and in my heart I started celebrating with a victory dance because I have been so attracted to you, practically from the moment we first met. It started off small, and I was able to see guys on the side whilst just being able to admire you. Poor me though, it turned into something quite huge. And on the day when you told me you liked girls I made up my mind. I decided to back off. Miley, when you mentioned you were gay I didn't assume that you could ever be crushing on me. That would have been too easy. I locked it away and chose not to tell you how I felt. Plus I was scared."

"Why were you scared?" Miley interrupted, "I had just told you I liked girls, the scariest thing I have ever told anyone, and you couldn't go there either? What gives?"

"I was scared you'd think it was just a phase. Because it scared me that it was. I thought I was just going through a thing that I would eventually be over. Turns out I was wrong and for the last year I have gradually fallen for you until it hurt so much to be apart from you for more than a day. And when we're together, it feels like flying and that nothing in the world can bring me down."

Miley smiled, "You're sweet."

Lilly grinned back, "As sweet as candy. And I'll always be sweet for you Miles, if you'll have me?"

Lilly's light eyes had grown round as she suddenly looked upon Miley with such longing that the brunette felt her heart fall to pieces within her chest. Her hands flew to Lilly's cheeks and she eased the other girl towards her until their foreheads were just touching and she could look directly into Lilly's eyes, "Lilly, you've had me for so long that it should be me who is asking the question. Be my girlfriend?"

Lilly smiled and the room became infinitely brighter around them both, "Of course."

Miley leaned in and pressed soft kisses against Lilly's willing lips. Her whole body was growing hotter and it was with great resentment that Miley had to pull away, "I'm sorry Lilly. I'm just not well enough for this yet."

Lilly's eyes were watching her intently, "I know, I can see that. Why have you been so ill?"

Miley rolled her eyes, feeling suddenly shy to disclose her true illness, but Lilly's soft hand entwined with her own and the sense of delirium which was overcoming her once more was enough to press her on. "Lilly, I've not really had the flu. It turns out that I've been so unwell because I've been pining over you – a little something my dad likes to call 'lovesickness'."

Lilly's eyes widened, "Oh." Then Lilly's lips curled into a smile, "_Love_ sickness? As in, you know, _love_..."

Miley's eyes found the floor, "Yeah that would be the one."

"Because you _love_ me." Lilly teased.

"Yes." Miley grunted, and then she looked up to meet her best friend's eyes, "Lilly Truscott, I love you. Okay?"

"Totally okay with me." Lilly grinned, "I love you too Miley. I mean, I _love_ you, more than as just friends. I am in love with you." Miley couldn't help smiling with the other girl, Lilly always found a way to cheer her up, only this time she had done it so that Miley knew that this new flame of happiness would never burn out. "But, Miley?" Lilly's expression was etched with confusion and Miley inclined her head as she waited for Lilly to continue, "Why did you get ill so suddenly? Did I do anything to upset you recently?"

Miley squeezed Lilly's hand harder, "No of course you didn't. It wasn't you at all. It was something that happened with me."

"And Oliver?" Lilly asked and Miley had to nod, "I knew it." Lilly's eyes were burning, "That idiot. He's been an ass all week; my little lost puppy. The kind that you would want to give away to the pound for rabies infestation, you know?" Miley chuckled weakly, and Lilly reached across to take Miley's face in her hands so that she could have the brunette's complete attention, "What did he do to you?"

"He asked me to find out if you liked him but I said no, and then I said that I would back off and let him have his chance with you. Because I'm really stupid."

"And then it all came apart." Lilly confirmed.

"Yes." Miley nodded, "I fell down."

"Miley, don't ever hide who you are from me or anyone else ever again, will you promise me that you won't?"

"I promise." Miley smiled and leaned in to kiss Lilly again, "I am who I am."

"And I wouldn't change you for anything."


End file.
